Missing you
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Cabin Pressure. Martin misses Douglas... in a totally inapproriate way. Martin/Douglas - mentions of Martin/Theresa. Spoilers for Season 4 Vaduz. Slash
1. Singapore

**Titel**: **Missing you**

**Fandom**: Cabin Pressure

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Martin/Douglas, Martin/Theresa (mentioned)

**Rating**: ab 16

**Disclaimer**: everything belongs to John Finnemore and the BBC.

**Summary**: Somewhere in the near future... Martin left MJN and got Herc's job at SwissAir. Martin's still dating Theresa and haven't seen Douglas for a while.

* * *

This Fic is a gift for Glowworm (Ao3) and Tracionn (tumblr). They both ship Martin/Douglas like mad and were unhappy with Martin dating Theresa.

Not betaed, not brit-picked and the mistakes are all mine, because english is not my native language.

* * *

**Missing you**

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**(An airport at Singapore)**

**Douglas: **Hello Martin! What a surprise!

**Martin**: Douglas... what... what are you doing here?

**Douglas**: Oh, same old, same old. A group of Architects wanted to see the wonders of Singapore. So here I am. How about you?

**Martin**: Oh, the usual. I'm here every Friday. Scheduled flight.

**Douglas**: So everythings just rosy for you with SwissAir?

**Martin**: Yes... yes. Everythings fine. Just... fine. And you? Are you getting along with Herc?

**Douglas**: Well... Sleeping with the CEO got him in the Captain's seat. But I'm not complaining. Better First Officer than... that.

**Martin**: If you say so.

**Douglas**: Martin? Is something the matter? How about the Missus? All lovey-dovey, I guess.

**Martin**: Yes. It's fine. She's fine. Everything's fine. Fine... just fine.

**Douglas**: Oh Martin!

**Martin**: What?

**Douglas**: Every time you use a word five times I know there's something wrong. Don't tell me you're messing this up... again.

**Martin**: I don't...

**Douglas**: Your lying is better than Arthur's but still not good enough to fool me – the master. Martin, you colossal berk. What did you do?

**Martin**: Nothing! I did nothing! I mean... I love her... she's... wonderful. She's the best thing that ever happened to me...

**Douglas**: And yet, and yet...

**Martin**: I really, really love her, Douglas. But... but... I... I miss you.

**Douglas**: Good Lord, Martin... I never thought I would be saying it someday – but I miss you too. Herc's really no fun in the flightdeck. He won't play flightdeck buckaroo. He won't bet for the cheesetray and...

**Martin**: Douglas.

**Douglas**: Yes?

**Martin**: That's not how I meant it.

**Douglas**: No?

**Martin**: No. (sighs) I miss you. Really.

Douglas: Oh?

**Martin**: And in a total inappropriate way. (takes a deep breath) There. I said it.

**Douglas**: Oh.

**Martin**: Yes, well... God, Douglas! I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Forget that I... Will you forget it, please? And never mention it again?

**Douglas**: Martin... I'm flattered, but... you see... I never thought about you in _that_ way.

**Martin**: And you never will. I understand. I don't know what's gotten into me.

**Douglas**: Well... Martin... what about... Theresa?

**Martin**: What about her? What do you mean?

**Douglas**: Does she know? Does she... suspect?

**Martin**: (laughs bitterly) No. She's completely... innocent. She's _really_ wonderful. As I said before, I love her. Really, Douglas. You have to believe me. I never thought... it would be like this... I never... You see, my other relationships... they were rather short-lived. At the start it was always nice, but then... it grew... kind of boring. And I always thought, it was because I haven't met the right girl yet and I... I never suspected, that there was something wrong with _me_. It simply never occurred to me that it was so boring because I might be gay. I'm such a failure.

**Douglas**: And... are you sure? I mean... perhaps it's her...

**Martin**: No. It's not her fault that I have to think about naked men or my former First Officer when I'm with her... just to... make it work.

**Douglas**: Wow, that's just... I don't know what to say.

**Martin**: Didn't happen often.

**Douglas**: Seldom... indeed. And clearly never because of you.

**Martin**: Well... I better get going.

**Douglas**: Martin... what are you gonna do?

**Martin**: Nothing.

**Douglas**: You're not gonna tell her?

**Martin**: Not that it concerns you, but: No. I won't tell her.

(to be continued...)


	2. Paris

**„Missing you" - Part 2**

* * *

**(23 days later – an airport in Paris – in front of a jeweler's shop)**

**Douglas: **Captain Crieff, I presume.

**Martin**: Hello, Douglas.

**Douglas**: Are you looking for a new watch? A genuine Philippe Patek perhaps?

**Martin**: Ha. Bloody. Ha.

**Douglas**: So not a watch then.

**Martin**: No. If you have to know... I'm looking for an engagement ring.

**Douglas**: Martin! No... After everything you told me...

**Martin**: (through clenched teeth) You promised you would never mention it again!

**Douglas: **Did I? I rather think I never made such a promise. But of course, Sir knows best. So... are you really going to marry Theresa?

**Martin**: Eventually... Her whole family and half the country are awaiting my proposal for weeks! My own family keeps pestering me...

**Douglas**: You could always break up with her.

**Martin**: Break up. You say that as if it's a real option for me.

**Douglas**: It is! Martin... since I've met you, you managed to mess up each and every date... to mess up each and every relationship. Why don't you just mess up with Theresa?

**Martin**: Because she clearly loves me. (he sighs) That's just my bad luck for you. I already tried to mess things up... but... it doesn't work. If I want to succeed – I mess up. If I want to mess up... you get the picture. Seems that I never get what I want.

**Douglas**: You _wanted_ Theresa though...

**Martin**: (angry) Yes. I know. Thanks for reminding me, that I can't be trusted with my own wishes. That I don't know myself good enough to know what I really want, what I really need. That I'm too dumb to know what's good for me... until it's too late. Yes, it's true! I wanted her. I wanted her _so_ badly. And now that I got her... I don't want her any more. Now I realized what I really wanted... had wanted for a long time... (shakes his head) Never mind.

**Douglas**: But you can't marry her!

**Martin**: Why not? She's lovely. And she's the only woman that ever wanted me. Hell, she's the only human being in the whole wide world who ever wanted me. If I marry her, I will _never_ be alone again. I will have a _family_ that accepts me... is actually _proud_ of me... I may have children! I may have a family of my _own_. Theresa is my last and only chance. I simply can't break up with her. Where should I go if I left her? Back to Fitton? Back to being miserable and lonely? Douglas... I can't go back... I don't want to be miserable and _so_ lonely again. Never... never again.

**Douglas**: But you won't be happy with her!

**Martin**: So what? So maybe I will be a little bit unhappy after a few years of marriage. I have nowhere else to go. I have no one else to go to... After all - _you_ made it perfectly clear, that you don't want me.

**Douglas**: (thoughtful) I never said that...

**Martin**: Don't do that to me, Douglas. Just... don't... It may be funny for you – but not for me. That's not a gigantic joke – it's _my_ _life_.

**„the airport"**: _First Officer Douglas Richardson, please..._

**Douglas**: Damn. I have to go. Martin... just don't... Promise me you won't propose to her.

**Martin**: What... why? I don't...

**Douglas**: Where are you next week?

**Martin**: Monday, Toronto. Wednesday, Berlin. Friday...

**Douglas**: Splendid! Then I will see Sir in Berlin.

**Martin**: Douglas, why are you touching my hand?

**Douglas**: I'm not touching it. I'm holding it.

**Martin**: (flustered) Holding it? Why should you... (snatches his hand away) Stop it! There might be paparazzi!

**Douglas**: Paparazzi, Martin? Really?

**Martin**: I _am_ the boyfriend of the princess of Liechtenstein... I'm a public person.

**Douglas**: In Liechtenstein perhaps. But here in France you're a panic person at the most.

**„the airport"**: _First Officer Douglas Richardson! Last call for..._

**Douglas**: See you in Berlin!

(to be continued)


	3. Berlin

**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**(Berlin Airport – in a Café)**

**Douglas: **Martin, sorry for the delay.

**Martin**: Doesn't matter. I've got plenty of time.

**Douglas**: That's nice. Have you proposed to her?

**Martin**: (hesitating) No.

**Douglas**: Good. That's... good.

**Martin**: Why is it good, Douglas?

**Douglas**: Well... I think, I might... Have you told her already?

**Martin**: Why should you care? Why should you care about me? Or my life? Or... about my engagement with Theresa?

**Douglas**: Because... if you marry her you will both be miserable.

**Martin**: You can't know that!

**Douglas**: Oh, yes. I can. Perhaps not at first, but then the love will fly out of the window as the secret desires of the naughty Captain Crieff will be banging on the door of the castle. Martin. Listen. I've been there. I've done that. I have cheated on my first two wives and _have been_ cheated by my third wife. It's nothing I would recommend for a marriage.

**Martin**: But... if...

**Douglas**: You will cheat on her. Or she will. Really doesn't matter. It's inevitable.

**Martin**: But she loves me! And I love her... well, in a way...

**Douglas**: That's the reason I keep telling you to break up with her. If you love her... you won't do _that_ to her.

**Martin**: (sighs) God. You're right. Why are you always right?

**Douglas**: Must be genetical.

**Martin**: (small laugh) What should I do now? Where should I go? I live in an apartment that belongs to the royal family. (sighs) I will have to leave the country.

**Douglas**: Well, you could always... come with me.

**Martin**: With you? Meaning...

**Douglas**: You can stay with me. At my house. In the guest room, if you prefer.

**Martin**: (angry) I don't need you pity, Douglas!

**Douglas**: Does this taste like pity to you, Martin?

**Martin**: (flustered) Dou-Douglas... you-you... k-kissed me!

**Douglas**: As much as this confident Captain Crieff of our last meetings grew on me... this flustered, stammering Martin Crieff is quite adorable. Has always been. And the way your red face clashes with your red hair is really spectacular.

**Martin**: Douglas – if you're trying to make fun of me... I swear to God...

**Douglas**: Oh, a death threat! I'm deeply hurt, Sir. Would I ever make fun of Sir?

**Martin**: Constantly.

**Douglas**: Not now.

**Martin**: Really, Douglas? Really?

**Douglas**: Yes, Martin. Really. I never suspected, that I might be in love with you... but... I found that I am. _Truly, madly, deeply_.

**Martin**: Is this a new game? Working film titles into your declaration of love?

**Douglas**: No, not really. Why? Would you like me to?

**Martin**: Do you think it will work? Not the film titles! I mean... us?

**Douglas**: I have to admit, that I've never been in a gay relationship. That's one of those few things I never tried, so I really don't know if I will be good at it. But I think, if you're gentle with me while buggering me through the mattress – we should be fine.

**Martin**: Well...

**Douglas**: Oh... the fierce battle of the reds is back. Which one will win this time? Hair or face? Martin, what do you think?

**Martin**: I was hoping... you would be the one doing the buggering.

**Douglas**: Splendid! Then it will not only work out... our relationship will be brilliant!

**Martin**: Oh. So... that's a thing you're really good at, huh?

**Douglas**: I don't want to spoil the surprise, Martin. But, yes. I am very, very, very good at that.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**The End**

_Perhaps I will expand this dialogue into a "real" story… but this will be in german. My English is sadly not good enough. Are there any german cabin pressure fans who will be interested in something like this?_


End file.
